User talk:Kopakamata97
Some Users This is a storage message: * 1) MichaelCrichtonFan24 * 2) PirakaFreak25 By KopakaMata97 (Note: this is just so I can keep in touch with these guys!) Nice! I saw your page, Talmax Kal Warriors. I thought that the MoCs on the page were really cool. So if you want, you are invited into my group-- Please respond. I hope you enjoy Custom Bionicles! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, Hey! It's a Wonderful Phrase Makuta Matata was supposed to be named after the phrase, Hakuna Matata, but he ate Timon, Pumba, Simba, the Hyenas, and everyone in the Pridelands for breakfast this morning. 1300796803 00:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Funny BIONICLE Pictures Those are funny. I need to come up with some of those so I could put them on the page. Makuta Matata It has a basic page with simple layout, best that Bohrok could do. 1300796803 01:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Assistance Can you make the chart beneath the picture for the article Death egg? 1300796803 comment You can make up stuff about my entry and i am the one who left the message above. 1300796803 01:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) another question Can I give a person I entered in one of your contests a history that doesn't involve his entry in your contest? I also asked the question above. 1300796803 01:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) response The things you suggested were great!!! 1300796803 01:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Two Questions 1) Can I enter another creation in the contest under the Nidihki category? 2) Can we be friends? 1300796803 05:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I Need Your Opinion I need a name for a Toa Hagah team I created for Makuta Matata. 1300796803 20:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks I uploaded the image. The name Skellax is appropriate, considering that they look skeletal. 1300796803 01:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Info I start a summer job tomarrow, so I might not be able to respond to posts immediately. 1300796803 16:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) job info I will be painting fire hydrants and checking sprinkler ordinances for Clinton County. 1300796803 18:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Job I make $7.40 and work Monday-Friday, from 7:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m. favorite character My favorite has been matoro since he was created. 1300796803 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Answers ( in asked order) Karda Nui, Ice, Toa Mahri, Dark Hunters. 1300796803 00:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Re:uh... And... Category Question What would a mix between Bitil and Strakk be classified as? 1300796803 23:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) here's the link The link is Skratil Contest Please join Also Would you like to join my club the order of the makutaverse Sig Request Can it be "The Toa Skeelax will kill you!" ? 1300796803 00:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) HOLY KARZAHNI THAT THING IS AWESOME. SCARY AWESOME. PUT IT ON THE GIANT BIONICLE BUILDING CONTEST. THAT MUST BE LIKE 2 BILLION INCHES TALL. I AM FREAKING OUT. THAT PROBABLY HAS LIKE 7000 PIECES. YOU OUGHTA PUT IT ON YOUR SIG! I AM HYPERVENTILATING! *Goes into other room to calm down* [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] And Can you upload a higher-quality picture of it? I want to see it up close. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] HOLY MATA NUI! THAT THING IS HUGE! IT'S REALLY AWESOME! I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT BIG! BUT I AM WORKING ON MY SPECIAL PROJECT. And... You are invited to join The Creators Of Gigas Magna. Please Accept. (Click:"Comes To Rescue you!") Response No. It's my school ID number. 1300796803 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Question Can you help me put together a vehicle contest called "Roki Building Contest"? 1300796803 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Note on 1300796803 1. He's a boy 2. He's 16 until September 3. His user name is his school ID # --Kopakamata97 01:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Matoro1 * 1) Age: 14 * 2) Location: British, but lives in Malaysia * 3) "Name say tandas" mean "My name is toilet" in Malaysian Hey Friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. Hi, it's me. I don't mean to be a bother but my Sopan MOC has been turned down in a lot of contests. For professional reasons, why did you fail it? (I'm not trying to get you to change it I just need some tips for the future.) Well if that's all then I've got a link to some other poses on my Brickshelf account. I understand if you still don't want to change the image. Just thought you'd like to see the rest. Here's the link. 2am here in Malaysia! I'm still on school holidays for another 3 days so I can get up later... mind you I stay up until 2 on most school days as well... It's wierd because I never feel tired. That'll be a while. I just went to the barbers with my Dad and he joked with the guy about shaving me bald... '''AND HE ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT WAS WHAT MY DAD WANTED! I nearly got shaved bald and school starts in 2 days! GAH! ANyway... I don't really go outside much... with the pollution in my neighbourhood and people running around screaming 'agh agh! Pig flu! Pig flu!' Contest Questions 1) Is it okay to put the Toa Skeelax as one entry? 2) Is there going to be the same trouble over Toa Charon? 1300796803 20:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) JoseFVega Note The user name is named after one of his relatives. tackalon that video was hilarious lol Buzz Cut Don't worry about it. He's an idiot anyway. But sure I'll join! Ah, ok. LOL Anyways, thanks! -RandoMaster07 Yay! Yay, thanks! Ok. What's BFTMOL stand for? And I'm 12. N00b A n00b is a "newbie." Why do you ask? Re: Hi Cool! u got all the Vahki, Nice. uhhh... Dude, I don't think that your MLN username is the same as this one. If it isn't pleeze tell me! RE:Good morning Good afternoon. RE:What in karzahni!! Actually, I live in another country, so while in yours is 7:48 am in mine is 4:56 pm. Hi, I`m Vagra Nui Tales Well, hi back then. Vagra Nui Best of the Wiki MoC Contest I`m not really into the contests yet, i first want to have some more pages and experience. But have you read Back to the Deserts? I would like some tips. Sorry for the late reply, but I needed to do something. Vagra Nui Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. BFTMOL I read one chapter. I`m gonna read more in time. It is good too. About the sig, I updated it by myself. I am Vagra Nui. Talk to me and read my story or get tickled by the Skrall My user page I.. Uh, well, I used a certain template and did certain things and such. Just alot of messing around, really. Hi! 1) Yeah, ok. 2) I'm a boy. 3) Sure! :D Template Sigs and things like that Hi. How does everyone make those templates? I would really like my own templates for pages and sigs. '''I am Vagra Nui. Talk to me and read my story or get tickled by the Skrall Contest Maybe Pokermask, he's the only user that I can think of that I know, but didn't join the contest yet. My Userpage Oh, it's just coding. Lots and lots of coding. Took me ages to figure it out. RE: Hey Why? It is just a user page. You mean those logo`s for my stories or something? I make them in paint. I choose a nice background, type in some text, put some decorations in it, and its finished. I have no favorite figure. But Kaxium V3 is my favorite 2009 bionicle. I don`t know why, its awesome. Am I? No. Merely very, very, very annoyed. Whatidyoudodatfor? What the heck did you do to my Runik page? If this is a prank, I'm okay. If it's because one of your creations is named Runik, then I'll switch page titles. If it's an act of all-out malice, then BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN. I assume the last is least likely, Cuz' we're all friend here on Wikia. Right? REELY!? Then watch out cuz' it says you were last to edit it. And, when it said who had last edited it at the bottom, I followed the link to your page. I did it twice to make sure. I checked the page history, and, sure enough, it says you edited it on August 1st, this year, and "you" undid everything and replaced it with "Runik...status:dead." Perhaps someone hacked you... I hope not, especially for your sake! Answer Uh... no Hello Hi, sorry I have did not respond sooner but I think all of those MoC's are to good. I will never win. Sorry if you don't want these guys after you talk to me an my Talk Page I would like to be the first to inform you that you are the 21st person on this wiki to get 1,000 edits. And can this be the MoC for Mephiles? I know this is supposed to be a Makuta Keravius, but I just wanted to ask. None can survive the power of the Slicer Is it BIG? None can survive the power of the Slicer Um...Mephiles is a big...ugly...monstrous...Rahi. None can survive the power of the Slicer No I am very serious about my security. Why else do you think I had a false username as JoseFVega? I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT provide a picture. But I found one of you: None can survive the power of the Slicer .... hahahahahah! i happen to know you look like this! ??? You consider crap a swear? Weird.....--Odst grievous 21:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The template hey, Don't get pissy with me....Its the writer template. I'll probaly just take it off cause Im so sick of users like you telling me their annoyed.plus, I would have to put something like porn on to get banned that long. yeah Yeah, we're good. hey, what shows do you watch on television? Hydros Did you say you had some questions about Hydros? If so, please reply on my talk page. (Toa Hydros 15:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC)) I did my best I did not know any story things to add so I just changed the sentence structure and words to make the page sound better re:ok thats good becuase that is all I did (the fix the words part) join do you want to join my club the order of the makutaverse sure I'll join your club your friend Hydros Answers My answers to your questions. 1) how old were you when you came up with him? '''1) Sixteen or seventeen. 2) how did you get the name? 2) It just came to me. 3) i've heard rumors that hydros is a quiet guy, is this correct? 3) His personality is more or less based off my own, so kinda. 4) what gave you the idea to make this series of films? 4) Diebeq5b's Bionicle Tales series. 5) do you consider yourself a semi-celebrity? 5) Well, I'm fairly popular among the Bionicle fans of YouTube, though I wouldn't go as far as saying that I was a celebrity of any sort. 6) how many pieces does hydros consist of? 6) Never counted. 7) where did you get that infected hau nuva and how much did it cost? 7) It came with the Bionicle Chronicles book set several years back. 8) is hydros ever going to die off? Don't have any plans for that. Why kill off one of the primary characters? 9) does hydros have a girlfriend 9) The only relationship we know Hydros has had was with Sayra. 10) would hydros sacrife himself for the universe's safety? 10) Most likely. 11) how much armor does hydros have compared to muscle? 11) About the same as any other Toa. 12) do you think hydros could die in battle? 12) Sure. Just because he's durable doesn't mean he's invulnurable. (Toa Hydros 20:44, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) JOin if you can Which song?